The present invention relates to a toy or amusement device having a flight unit whose motion is controlled by a plurality of magnets. The flight unit may be formed to simulate a fish, spider, bird, bee insect or living creature or an airplane, kite or other inanimate flying object.
It is well known to provide magnets, one of which is embedded in a figure-like element to control the movement of the element. Typical devices of the prior art are illustrated in Bishoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,573, Dunmore U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,049 and Sheehan U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,565. However, to my knowledge the prior art has not provided a magnetically controlled toy wherein the flight characteristics are enhanced by tethering the element at a point which is offset from its center of gravity along its longitudinal axis such that the element normally assumes a position which is at an angle to both a horizontal and vertical plane extending through the point at which the flight unit is tethered.